


Beauty and the beast

by Listen_to_my_Melodia



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_to_my_Melodia/pseuds/Listen_to_my_Melodia
Summary: I didn't have a title so.................. lol [this has, of course, nothing to do with the fairytail]Jaebum is known for his short temper and Bambam is a brat, but he knows how to handle the beast.- this is really lighthearted, don't take too seriously -





	Beauty and the beast

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost JJP but really, I find Bambam perfect for this role.
> 
> Truthfully, I don't know them that well, so it might sound kinda weird. In my defence, until recently all I knew about them was Dream High, Bambam's cover of Miss A, GOTDay friendship and Mark all over Jinyoung.
> 
> Disclaimer : Humour attempt – sorry not sorry

This f*cking day had pissed him off. Nothing went like he wanted to. This damn day had irritated him. Nothing was like he wanted it to. No hot water when he left the rehearsal, he spent hours waiting for JYP to talk about his last compo only to be told he wouldn’t be possible today, the carburettor of his precious car died in the middle of a parking lot surrounded by fans. It took him a long time to run away from the crowd only to notice his phone’s battery died on him and there were no taxi around, so he had to walk to their dorm and to cap it all, he managed to fell down the street on the way, tearing up and covering with many dirty smudges his brand-new supposedly white pants.

He didn’t miss to slam the door loudly when he stepped in their flat, warning everybody of his current mood so he wouldn’t be bothered more than he already was.

More efficient than a danger board in a danger zone and scarier than a wild animal escaped from the Zoo. Youngjae and Mark who were in the living room a few seconds earlier scarpered quickly to attend to some occupation not as dangerous as staying alone in a room with an ass-pissed Jaebum.

Not that he was really nasty or scary, but when his nerves were sorely tested, he didn’t make any difference between friends and enemies and everybody would be hauled over the coals. This is why, for safety purpose, his surroundings quickly cleared out at these times. None of them in the group – or outside – had such a death will.

Well, at least no one of sound mind, Jinyoung thought, well hidden behind the counter of their kitchen when he realized the Thai member left the spot beside him to scamper toward the living room the Beast had taken upon.

“Hyunnng you're back? I knew I heard the door slam” the young man said. “Are you in bad mood? Pissed again?”

Jinyoung liked his dongsaeng very much and didn't like to slander about his friends, but he had to say that right now, Bambam's stupidity let him gaping. Unless it was, in fact, immoderate courage, he told himself in wonder. However, no matter the reason, seeing the situation, both were very much suicidal.

“Hmmm.”

Without mouthing an audible word, Jaebum seemed to slightly nod, agreeing with the younger. Surprised by this answer, Jinyoung couldn’t help but be amazed by the prowess of their crazy boy who managed to lie his full body down the sofa.

Jaebum took off his scarf then his jacket he left on the coat rack and cleared a path through the living room to take a seat on one of the armchairs in front of the coffee table, juggling between the TV cables, gamepads and other computer hardware that were there.

He leaned against the dossier and closed his eyes, arms crossed on his torso. Anyone watching the scene would understand immediately the charming man was not really open to communication, but not Bambam.

“No need to make such a face, that's not our fault you're pissed off,” he said, literally crawling on the sofa to let his legs rest on the leader’s lap.

In less than a second, two dark pupils focused on him, threatening to kill him more surely than a gun.

“Go take a shower, have a drink and come back with a smile, you're prettier than when you sulk,” he said, reckless as he straightened on his arms.

Ready to step in, Jinyoung came closer to the danger zone, waiting for any sign of fight to play the mediator. It was a difficult position and quite perilous too, but he knew he had to. It was his duty as the unofficial underground leader.

Bambam's cheerful eyes did not turn away despite the threatening glare of the leader. The tension was high, freezing on the spot Yugyeom who just arrived in the kitchen. Only Bambam didn’t seem to notice the heavy atmosphere. Jaebum stood up to look down at him, fist and jaw clenched, ready to fight.

Visibly not intimidated, Bambam smiled and stood up as well to hug him and let his hands wandered down his back slowly. He went as far as to pat his butt unrestrainedly.

It felt like a scene from an anime to Yugyeom when Jaebum’s anger seemed to vanish from the bold gesture. As if a fantasy character came to use his magic to blow up this rage bubble.

Jaebum felt more peaceful, for some reasons. Bambam might be right, a drink might help him cool down completely. Without a word, he broke free from the embrace and walked to the fridge to get his drink.

Dumbfounded by the scene that took place in front of his eyes, the magnae froze, mouth gaping as he couldn’t process the event he just witnessed. He couldn’t even say he was surprised, in his humble opinion, it was more of a miracle in itself. Compared to this, all the ghosts stories he ever heard sounded more trustworthy.

Jackson chose this moment to come back after his own schedules. Throwing half of his belongings in the entrance, he walked straight to the dancer still in shock.

“What's up Yugyeom, eating midges?” Jackson asked playfully.

His voice helped Yugyeom to organise his mind a bit but not enough to gather his thoughts in an intelligible language.

"I... Jaebum came back… and he was pissed... then … He didn't say anything! And he pinched him! And now... pow!"  
"Wait a minute, it's been a long time since I last played with coded messages so I need some time to understand," Jackson joked, “Jaebum came back home pissed off?”  
Yugyeom’s nod was barely noticeable but right enough for Jackson to understand.

“It wouldn’t be the first time. No need to get so worked up Gyeommie,” he noted wisely and patted his back gently to reassure him as much as he could. “Did he pinch anyone?” he asked remembering the last part of the sentence.

He frowned when Yugyeom shook his head. He glanced toward the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Jaebum patiently waiting in front of the coffee machine for his beverage to get ready.

“I guess he calmed down. He looks fine right now.”  
“Exactly!” Yugyeom cried out, looking in turns at Bambam and Jaebum, only stopping for a second to catch Jackson’s eyes to get a confirmation he wasn’t crazy.  
“Can someone tell me what’s going on there?”  
“No big deal. Jaebum was throwing a tantrum, but I convinced him it wasn’t worth it and he’s having a drink to cool down… I’m not sure coffee is the best for that though…” Bambam added mostly for himself. “Anyway, not enough to spark a controversy,” he shrugged.  
“Ahh,” Jackson reacted, finally understanding the obvious. “Everything's fine Gyeommie, you know our Bambam," he added, patting the magnae's back to help him recover from his emotional breakdown.  
"But but but... it's not possible! Did you already witness Jaebum calming down in two minutes while listening to someone's advice? He noted wisely, being used to see Jaebum running away to cool down alone in his room.

"You're in a state of shock."

"Hyung must be sick... Oh my God, he's dying!!" Yugyeom still has the heart to joke.  
-"This is not funny!" Jaebum ironised from his little spot overwhelmed by a sweet coffee smell.  
"You're thinking too much. We all know that no matter how much Bambam bosses him around he won't ever complain."

Cut to the quick Jaebum looked dangerously threatening as he walked toward his two bandmates with his steaming cup in hand.

“What is it supposed to mean?”  
“That you’re weak with our Bambamie,” Jackson teased.  
"I don't know what you're talking about,' Jaebum frowned.  
"If I was a tiny bit mean I'd even say you kinda have an obvious crush... but of course I know better than that," he corrected when he noticed how much darker Jaebum's glare became.

"Tss, nonsense."

His favourite cup in hand, he ran away to the living room. He stayed standing, leaning against the wall and swallowed quietly his bitter drink. He was losing track of his own thoughts but he couldn't focus on anything else.

His eyes lingered absentmindedly on Bambam who found back his favourite spot in front of the television. After all those years working together, one would think he was used to the constant ribbing from the younger members. Jaebum thought he was, despite some rushes of blood every now and then but I had to admit he was now more bothered than he should be by Jackson and Yugyeom's teasing.

Crush?? And What Else?

And why not say he's in Love while we are at it ...  
What rubbish.

He, Im Jaebum, one of the most scared popular trainee, almost a legend in the company, pretty much respected by all his pairs and now one of the most successful artist, leader and composer out there.

No no no and still NO. It was clearly impossible.  
He couldn’t be in love.

First, because he Never was – being particularly picky, scaring people, being a bit of an un-well-known introvert who like being alone with his music more than mingling with and all that – and also simply because… because he wasn’t, that’s it.

…

Even if he was - which isn't true, really - not anyone could win his heart so easily. Clearly, not a barely legal cute brat wearing overpriced sexy outfit lazing around sensually on the sofa!

Jaebum had a full list of criteria for his ideal type, from a full body with generous hips to a kind personality, clearly, Bambam didn't match any of them.

Let’s be honest, he had nothing of the Prince Charming.

Should he love one of his colleagues, it better be Jinyoung, the role suits him better and they knew each other better more than anyone; or Mark, who was kind, with a beautiful face and more fitting to act like the perfect boyfriend; or even Younghyun, who always seemed to understand him and was the kind of person he could rely on no matter the situation, he was more likely to deserve someone like him.

Well, in fact, anyone would be better than this grown-up baby who didn’t know how to take care of himself and couldn’t act sane for a full day had a special talent to tire out the people around him. In fact, Jaebum was only nice to him because Bambam was a foreigner, almost the magnae, therefore he needed a lot of help, some care and even more tolerance.

“Hyung, don’t stare at me like that or I’ll think it’s an invitation to jump on you and tear off your shirt,” the said boy prompted mellifluously.

The innocence on his face was in total contradiction with his words. With his eyes wide open, his soft smile and his harmonious tone, he looked a bit like the angel kid he used to be back in the days.

Anyone witnessing the scene with the image and no sound would be convinced the boy was talking about the Avengers or anime. Jaebum was easily carried by this angel-face and the difference was too big for him to believe his own ears.

“What?!”

As usual, Bambam pretended to be ingenuous and flashed a mischevious smile, somehow looking like a kid trying to hide a blunder.

"I just wondered if you weren't cold since your jeans are ripped and your shirt seems still humid, but it might be a new fashion trend I don’t know about"  
"Huh?"

He pointed to his skinned knee showing from the gash of his trendy pants. Jaebum mumbled and censored all the replies he had in mind. He was bothered enough by his clothes’ pitiful condition and didn’t want to start a fight with this pain in the neck of a bandmate.

He looked back up, ready to send one of his infamous glares but stopped when his eyes met Bambam's. As usual, it took him barely ten seconds to melt and he sighed resigned. Bambam smirk showed how conscious he was about his power over the leader. He licked quickly his bottom lip, barely enough to catch Jaebum’s attention then lowered his gaze to his clothes. He looked closely at the rips and stains one by one. Bambam looked smug, his gaze slid up and down more than once, clearly checking up the man displayed in front of him more than the clothes.

It took the older man about thirty seconds to realise what was going on and couldn’t even think about an answer to the sarcasm about his clothes. Something was off. He was one of the oldest and no stranger to people openly flirting with him. He was far from prudish so he shouldn't be shocked or even surprised.

But this was Bambam! His co-worker, his friend, their group’s baby!

Well, even if Jaebum didn’t like to admit it, the current Bambam was about a hundred thousand miles away from the cute little boy he was when he first met him. Sure, he sometimes still acted cute and childish, but it didn’t trick anyone. After all these years and the visible changes of Bambam’s features, how could he still fall for that?

However THIS, this was new. Or was it? He looked around and was shocked to notice the other members stopped paying attention to them some time ago AS IF the scene wasn't surprising enough for them to bother listening. Even Yugyeom resumed his activities with a shrug, seemingly understanding more than Jaebum himself.

Unaffected by his inner conflict, Bambam barely tried to hide his laugh. “The manager will arrive soon to talk about the schedules. You should get changed Hyung.”

Wrapped in a coating of well-practised aegyo, the word he cherished never sounded as condescending yet kinky as it does now. Jaebum wanted to reply, to scold the second magnae for his obvious mocking, but the words were stuck somewhere on the way between his mind and mouth.

Visibly expecting the lack of answer, Bambam pressed his hand on Jaebum’s shoulder as he moved to leave.

“See you later, Hyung,” he winked and Jaebum couldn’t find anything to complain.

The realisation hit him hard... he felt _Tamed_.


End file.
